Pac-Man vs Sonic The Hedgehog
Pac-Man vs Sonic The Hedgehog is a death battle putting Pac-Man '''from his eponymous series against '''Sonic The Hedgehog, again from his eponymous series. Description Which video game hero (and company mascot) will win, the pizza or the hedgehog? Interlude Wizard: This is Wizard here with another Death Battle. Boomstick: This time we're making two video game characters fight each to the death! Sonic Wizard: Just as Mario is the mascot of Nintendo, Sonic is the mascot of Sega. Boomstick: He's probably the fastest video game character in the history of ever! Wizard: He certainly is fast, Boomstick. Boomstick: Sonic is also strong enough to smash robots! Wizard: He's also durable enough to survive being shot at by said robots, though this did knock him unconscious. Boomstick: He's fast enough to create tornadoes! Wizard: He can also survive in space...though he doesn't actually live in outer space. Boomstick: Sonic's Spin Dash allows him to break titanium! Wizard: Alternatively he can attack his foes with his legs. Boomstick: He can also wield a sword...though Sonic purists probably wouldn't approve of that. Wizard: Sonic can also transform into Super Sonic, much like his opponent eating a Power Pellet. He needs the 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to use it...however, it's been implied that he can summon the 7 Chaos Emeralds whenever he feels like it. Boomstick: That's awfully convenient, isn't it? Wizard: However, though Sonic is fast, he is not able to swim. He has to rely on air bubbles in order to keep himself alive underwater. Boomstick: Now, onto Pac-Man! Pac-Man Wizard: In case you were wondering, Pacman is in fact an older video game character than Sonic, though like Sonic he is a video game company mascot. Boomstick: Unlike Sonic, he first appeared in an arcade game, where he gobbled up ghosts using Power Pellets! Wizard: Yes, he eats ghosts. Boomstick: Pacman is strong enough to smash robots to pieces, and can survive falling off buildings. He once defeated King Galaxian, who was huge! Wizard: He also has a rather rubbery body...it wouldn't be a bad idea to put him in a Death Battle against Luffy. But maybe another time. Boomstick: His appetite is also huge! And yes, he never chokes on all the food that he eats. Wizard: Pac-Man can also summon a fire hydrant...I'm not sure why he would use a fire hydrant in a fight but it can be effective. Boomstick: Alternatively he can eat a Power Pellet to temporarily make himself invincible! Also, he can summon tractor beams to grab onto his enemies! Wizard: He also has a magic pen that he can summon to itty bitty versions of himself. Boomstick: He also possesses a mallet! Wizard: However, once Pacman's Power Pellets wear off, he'll be vulnerable to attack. Boomstick: Also, he can't eat enemies that are on fire! Wizard: Let's start the Death Battle, shall we? IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE Pac-Man entered the blue maze. He heard that Sonic had challenged him to a Death Battle. He did admit that it would be interesting to see who was the stronger video game character. At that very moment, Sonic showed up. He hoped the this Death Battle went well for him this time. He already got killed in another Death Battle that the author wrote in which he went up against Stitch, who was designed to be virtually indestructible. "Why do you always smile like that?" questioned Sonic. He was about to fight to the death! Pac-Man shrugged. Now that he thought of it, there were ghosts that were always trying to catch him. FIGHT! Sonic dashed towards Pac-Man, hoping to knock him down. Pac-Man countered by punching Sonic in the nose with his boxing gloves. Sonic kicked Pac-Man down. Knowing how fast Sonic was, Pac-Man summoned a tractor beam to lift Sonic up. "Whoa!" exclaimed Sonic. Why were aliens abducting him in the middle of a Death Battle? He was kind of busy. Pac-Man then seized his opportunity to whack Sonic with a hammer. Sonic wondered if he had taken a page from his girlfriend's book. Pac-Man then swallowed a power pellet. All of a sudden, he was invincible. Sonic tried attacking Pac-Man, but he was invincible. Sonic decided to run away. Fortunately, Pac-Man couldn't keep up with him. Eventually, the powerup wore off. "Yes!" cheered Sonic. However, Pac-Man threw a fire hydrant at him. "Whoa!" shouted the hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog decided to transform. "Alright, enough games!" exclaimed Sonic the Hedgehog. Pac-Man gasped in shock. Sonic the Hedgehog then used his Super Sonic Boost on Pac-Man. Unfortunately for Pac-Man, he couldn't eat Sonic while he was on fire. As soon as the attack hit him, Pac-Man was reduced to ash. A familiar sound was heard as Pac-Man lost a life. "Yeah! I did it!" cheered Sonic. It looked like the Death Battle had gone well for him. Of course, the same could not be said for Pac-Man. He had given up the ghost...ironically. Since he was feeling hungry, Sonic decided to go eat some chili dogs. They would be delicious. Post-Battle Sonic happily munched on some chili dogs. Suddenly, the ghosts that were always trying to catch Pac-Man approached him. They wanted his autograph. "You want my autograph? Sure!" exclaimed Sonic. Boomstick: Well, there goes another video game character. Wizard: Unfortunately for Pac-Man, Sonic was simply too fast and too powerful for him to handle. Sure, Pacman was smart, but Sonic has taken on a mad scientist much like myself. Boomstick: Since Super Sonic set himself on fire, Pac-Man couldn't eat him while he was in that state! Wizard: Super Sonic was also a vast improvement over the Power Pellets Pac-Man eats, since it actually gives Sonic a massive power boost. Boomstick: He could also counter Pac-Man's hammer with his sword. Wizard: Generally, Sonic could counter each of Pac-Man's powerups with his own. Boomstick: I guess Pac-Man should have spent less time eating and more time fighting! Wizard: The winner is Sonic. Category:Namco vs Sega themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant